


i'll protect you

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protect Finn, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: It's been a year since Finn first joined the Resistance, and since he saw his friend die in front of him. He needs comforting, and Poe is willing to provide it for him.Or, alternatively - stop making Finn take care of everyone but no one take care of him goddammit





	i'll protect you

Finn walked down to the mess hall, his limbs tired after having worked alongside the Resistance leaders the whole day, as he had been for the past week. A recent blow to their position in the Outer Belt had hit hard and left them scrambling for resources and searching for possible leaks within their ranks. He had gotten so caught up in mapping out strategies and organizing formations he had barely noticed when the day had ended. It was only the hollow whine of his stomach that reminded him he hadn’t eaten in several hours. At last he reached the mess hall, suddenly becoming more eager at the prospect of food and rest. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

“Happy First Year!”

Finn stared at his friends, frozen in place until someone clapped his shoulder. Poe grinned at him. “You okay, buddy?”

Finn nodded, but his brow furrowed in confusion as he gestured to the cake being held in front of him. “What’s all this?”

“It’s been a whole year since you joined the Resistance,” explained Rose. “It’s kind of a tradition to celebrate the date you join. Usually we don’t have cake, but,” she looked meaningfully at Poe.

“Poe here remembered that you were never given a proper birthday, so he pulled in a favor with the kitchen so they’d make you one for today,” finished Snap, a teasing grin on his face. 

Finn turned to Poe, who had removed his hand from Finn’s shoulder and was using it to rub the back of his neck. “I hope I’m not overstepping,” he said. “I figured it’s a bit more personal than just the first day of every standard year, you know? I hope you like strawberries.”

Finn beamed at them all. “Thank you.”

“Great, let’s eat! I don’t know about you but I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” said Jess.

Rey joined them at some point during dinner, looking worn but otherwise happy to be there. Rose and Jess had joined their heads together at some point in the evening, speaking in hushed tones about something or other.

After some time Finn found himself yawning in exhaustion and excusing himself from his friends as he headed off to bed. Rey and Jess protested the loudest about needing to drink in order to truly celebrate Finn’s birthday, both of them letting him go after a reproachful look from Poe. 

Finn walked back to his room in silence, footsteps slow and his exhaustion finally catching up to him now that he was away from the infectious joy of his friends. At last he reached his quarters, the sound of the other resistance members fading away as the door slid shut. With heavy limbs, Finn headed straight to his bed and collapsed atop it, letting out a content sigh. He shut his eyes.

-

Finn woke with a start, scrambling until his back is pressed against the wall and his blaster is in his hand, pointed in the direction of the door. He’s shaking, unable to steady his blaster no matter how hard he tries to still his hands. Finn looks wildly throughout the room, expecting the sight and sound of a drawn lightsaber at any moment. Silence greets him, interrupted only by the sound of his harsh breathing. Finn lowers his blaster and closes his eyes.

The sight of Slip dying in his arms greets him. “I’m sorry,” he whispers to his dead friend. He doesn’t receive an answer.

It had been a year. He had been with the Resistance an entire year, and he had forgotten to mourn his friend. Guilt tore through him, climbing up his throat and leaving it’s ugly coils in his stomach. Finn grabbed hold of his knees, drawing himself into a tight ball as tears ran hot down his cheeks. 

He didn’t know how long he had stayed like that, shaking and curled so tight his body ached. He startled at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, flinching away automatically and raising his head. Poe took back his hand, his expression concerned. Finn rubbed away the tears in his eyes, trying to hide the proof of his weakness. That was what it was called in the First Order, and parts of that programming still lingered with him, like a lingering stain.

Poe’s voice was soft. “Finn,” he said. Finn looked up. Poe moved slowly, sitting down at the edge of Finn’s bed. “Finn, I want to help you. Can I help you?” Finn stared at him incredulously for several moments. He had never been taken care of, he had always been the one caring for others - rescuing Rey, protecting other troopers at the First Order, leading his fellow resistance fighters now . . . in all that time, no one had ever offer to care for him back. Tears came back to Finn’s eyes, unbidden, and he pressed himself into Poe’s arms. Poe wrapped himself around him, his large hands warm against Finn’s back. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, drawing Finn closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Finn whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Poe’s neck.

“I know,” Poe answered. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven.” Poe ran his hand slowly up and down Finn’s back in nonsensical patterns, soothing him. Several moments passed, Finn burying his sobs onto the collar of Poe’s shirt as he clutched the fabric between his hands. Poe was silent, holding the man in his arms as though to guard him from all of his demons.

Finn’s sobs eventually turned to sniffles until at last he, too, was silent. Finn unclenched his hands from Poe’s shirt, choosing instead to wrap around his waist, his thumb catching underneath his shirt and pressing against Poe’s side. 

Silence wrapped around them like a familiar blanket, interrupted only by the sound of their breathing. Now that Finn was close enough, he could hear and feel the steady beating of Poe’s heart. After a time, he felt his own heart beat to the same steady rhythm. 

“I’m scared.” It was a quiet confession, spoken just barely louder than a breath. Nevertheless, Poe heard it.

Poe wrapped his arms more securely around Finn, his response a vow. “It’s okay. I’ll protect you.”

Finn looked up at him then, their eyes meeting in the dim light of the room. It was then that he knew Poe would fulfill that promise. He pressed a chaste kiss against Poe’s lips, unable to find the correct words to express all that he was feeling. Poe’s lips were soft, chaste, careful not to push yet expressing a message of his own. Finn wasn’t sure what. When they parted Poe pressed another kiss to Finn’s cheek, his hand reaching up and his thumb caressing the side of Finn’s face.

“Stay with me?” Finn whispered.

Poe nodded, his smile soft. “Of course, love.”

They slid together under the covers, their bodies like matching puzzle pieces. Poe’s arms wrapped completely around Finn, protecting him from the chill and rubbing small circles against his stomach. At last Finn fell asleep, listening to the sound of Poe’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> While reading Star Wars fanfic (and especially stormpilot) I've started noticing a trend. Finn is _always_ taking care of everybody else. Whether that's Poe or Rey or Luke or whoever else, Finn is always taking care of everyone. Which is all fine and dandy but also. Finn has some trauma no one ever really addresses in fic. And he deserves comforting. Why isn't anybody comforting Finn?
> 
> So while admittedly I fell into the same trap when I first entered this fandom, for those who have been here for a while let's get the word out to just stop this nonsense. Let's protect Finn, and comfort Finn, and take care of Finn, because Finn is amazing, and he deserves to be cuddled and comforted and protected just as much as everybody else. Cool? Cool.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I also have a Tumblr @pastandfuturequeen if you want to check that out, and as always feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
